Chute
by Nelja
Summary: Dans ses rêves, elle tombe. Dans la réalité, elle a gagné... n'est ce pas ? KräheMytho. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 18 environ.


_Les personnages de princess Tutu ne m'appartiennent pas ! Aussi, cette fic contient des spoilers jusqu'aux épisodes 17-18. Enfin, si on analyse bien ; sinon, on risque plutôt de ne rien comprendre et d'être paumés._

* * *

Les yeux innocents, clairs et vides de Mytho se posèrent sur elles. Que faisaient-ils tous trois ici, au coeur d'un tourbillon de vent, sur le toit de l'Académie ? Sur eux, les regard des oiseaux, corbeaux croassants, douces colombes, rapaces et cygnes dédaigneux. La question mourut sur ses lèvres.

"Il ne peut regarder que moi." songea Rue, avant tout le reste. "Il ne doit regarder que moi. C'est ainsi que l'amour est fait, c'est ainsi qu'est fait mon amour. Princesse Tutu, je te vaincrai."

Leur duel était une danse et leur danse était un duel. Celle qui était née d'un conte, la maudite princesse Tutu, sembait ignorer la fatigue et nier la difficulté des figure sophistiquées. Rue, elle, n'était qu'une humaine - au fait, l'était-elle vraiment ? - et ses pieds, douloureusement, saignaient dans ses chaussons de danse. Mais il en aurait fallu plus pour contrarier son amour.

Par surprise, en pas chassés, elle se jeta sur Tutu, voulant la déstabiliser. La légère princesse cygne l'évita sans peine. Elle tomba, emportée par son élan. Elle sentit le sol si traître se dérober sous ses pieds.

La première de ses pensées lors de sa chute ne fut pas "Je vais mourir." mais "J'ai perdu." Elle pensait que sa disgrâce et sa vie ne seraient pas longues, mais un vent sombre la poussait vers le ciel et les corbeaux noirs. "Vole avec nous." lui disaient-ils, maintenant d'une voix humaine. "Revêts notre manteau de plumes, de noirceur et d'obscurité, et retourne clamer bien haut ce qui de tout temps est à toi. C'est ta seule façon de vivre, et de jouir de ta vengeance sur celle qui causa ta chute. Revêts notre manteau de plumes, de noirceur et d'obscurité."

Mais elle ne voulait pas, non, plus jamais être une corneille, et elle n'y survécut pas. Elle se réveilla saine et sauve, morte seulement dans son coeur.

"Je suis Rue." se dit-elle encore. "Ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar, j'en suis réveillée désormais. Je ne serai pas un corbeau. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. L'amour que je porte à Mytho est absolu comme la mort, immense comme les ténèbres, il me brûle tant qu'il devra un jour le sentir, lui aussi."

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le monde était emmitouflé de brouillard sombre, flou et gris comme si les couleurs de la vie voulaient échapper à ses yeux.

Mais elle aperçut tout de même un triste cortège volant tiré par quatre cygnes gris. Le soleil perça le brouillard. Un petit oiseau jaune d'or vint se percher à ses côtés. "C'est le mariage de Mytho." babilla-t-il d'une voix claire. Elle regarda de tous ses yeux et vit, en effet, le beau prince accompagné de sa princesse, le chevalier comme témoin, la nature chantant à Tutu mille promesses de bonheur.

Elle écrasa l'oiseau doré contre le mur gris de tristesse. Le sang coula sur ses deux mains. Le rouge clair du canari se mêlait à un sang noirci. Elle regarda sa main blessée, transpercée par les os brisés. "Pourquoi ne puis-je avoir mal ? Parce que la jalousie me ronge ? Pourquoi ne puis-je saigner rouge ? Le corps et le coeur de Mytho pourraient-ils se souiller de noir si je versais mon sang pour lui ?"

Elle se réveilla, vivante. Elle était Krähe, reine corneille. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps enfilé les chaussons de danse noirs comme plumes de corbeau pour guérir ses pieds sanglants. Rue n'avait jamais existé. Mytho était couché près d'elle. Et c'est la princesse Tutu qui était en train de tomber, là où ni chevalier ni prince ne pourraient venir la chercher.

"Tu rêvais ?" demanda Mytho. "De quoi ? Je veux savoir."

Ses yeux n'étaient plus dorés désormais, ni vides, encore moins innocents. Une flamme noire et violente y brûlait, celle-là même qui serait leur lien éternel.

"De toi."

"Menteuse." lui dit-il. "Tu rêvais d'un prince innocent aux yeux dorés ; ce n'est pas moi. Ne seras-tu enfin à moi que si ton père mange nos coeurs ? C'est toi qui m'a rendu ainsi. Ne regarde jamais que moi, où je te ferai souffrir plus que tu n'as pu souffrir encore."

Cette fois, elle ne mourut pas. Elle ne s'éveilla pas non plus. Elle appartenait à celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours et à jamais. Rien ne la sortirait de ce cauchemar-là.


End file.
